Seme Gaga
by AZ1087653
Summary: This used to be a three-shot fic with very little point except to be entertaining. Now I've written two more chapters, one on request and one to make someone smile. Multiple seme get hold of the song Telephone by Lady Gaga and their uke have very entertaining responses. I am moving this from JR/SIH crossover because people have mentioned they can't find it.
1. Priceless

This idea came to me when I was in the student's bathroom at my school as I was washing my hands and singing Telephone by Lady Gaga. My supervisor came down the hallway and stopped to listen to me belt the tune out and have a great show while I had no idea she was standing there. Needless to say it is something I will never live down.

I am turning this into a three-shot (one chapter for three couples (two JR and one Sekaiichi)) that I will post under crossovers because of the third couple.

Oh, I don't own anything so all suing me will do is earn a smile and a nod.

/GG/

Seme Gaga: Priceless

In his dreams, at least the ones that were not nightmares or perverted, the scholar found peace and harmony. They wrapped themselves around his body like a cocoon of bliss and allowed him to transform from his regular state (which he considered like a caterpillar) into something much more majestic and colorful. He'd never admit to this since there'd be some sort of retort from the man he loved about how he was already a butterfly; full of color and as vibrant as the morning sun. Hiroki would then blush, call his partner and idiot, and go about his day.

He enjoyed his dream state almost as much as he enjoyed when Nowaki 'held' him when he was cold. What he didn't enjoy was being woken from his dream state to what could only be described as the murder of tiny kittens via a lawnmower. The noise was enough to cause the professor to sit up and wonder if the apocalypse had fallen.

He must have still been dreaming, or having a nightmare, there was no other explanation. Hiroki reached across himself and pinched his arm. No, he wasn't dreaming. So that meant he was awake and there was still some horrible racket coming from outside the bedroom that had disturbed his precious sleep.

Completely groggy and more than a little annoyed the tired man called Hiroki stumbled from the bedroom and stopped short. If he wasn't awake before he was certainly awake now and wishing he was dreaming. There was no excuse for what he saw or what his moronic boyfriend was doing.

In the kitchen, wearing checkered blue and yellow lounge pants and a frilly blue and white polka-dotted apron (someone had gotten funny at the hospital Christmas party last year), was Nowaki singing into his spatula as he made some sort of breakfast. The behemoth was dancing without a care in the world to some sort of horrible racket playing from the CD player on the counter.

Hiroki didn't understand all of what Nowaki was singing since it was in English. While he understood the language when it was being spoken, it was another thing entirely to listen to it added with the noise of accompaniment. He caught some words like telephone and dancing, but with the noise added in with Nowaki's singing voice trying to outdo the horrible sound of the original singer, Hiroki couldn't completely understand.

Nowaki, for his part, was enjoying his private concert. After trying to wake Hiro-san a couple dozen times to no avail he'd switched to a new tactic. Turn on the music (something Hiro-san was sure to go ballistic over) and sing as loudly as he could. It was worth a shot to see if the idea would rouse his favorite person in the world from the slumber that always separated the two.

The idea had come to him from a parent at the hospital who always woke her daughter by singing Lady Gaga. When woken in this manner the child was much more amiable to the hospital staff then when not, so it was allowed. Nowaki knew Hiro wouldn't approve, but it would be totally worth it to see his face when the time came.

The time came quicker than expected as he turned around and saw his Hiro-san standing in the doorway with the look of someone who was watching the sun go supernova. The sight was priceless and it was all Nowaki could do to keep from ambling over and placing a chaste kiss on his lover's slightly parted lips.

"Good morning, Hiro-san! Did you sleep well?" Nowaki asked as he placed the fish onto a plate for later consumption.

Hiroki didn't know how to respond. Nowaki was obviously intentionally singing that ridiculous song and while it was done with good intentions, the oaf had to have known the affect it would have on his smaller lover.

The professor shook his head and turned around to go back to the bedroom. "I don't even want to know." He mumbled as he shut the door and fell flat on the bed, face burning a brilliant shade of red as he tried to keep from getting aroused at the sight of Nowaki's pectorals from behind that bloody apron.

Nowaki watched the other man disappear from site behind the safety of the bedroom door. His plan had worked as there was no way Hiro-san would be able to fall back asleep. He made a quick mental note to try a serenade type song next time, something that said what was in his heart and always on the tip of his tongue.


	2. Morning Misstep

I am dedicating this little bit of fun to Risque Tendencies. Hope it meets the expectations of the sneak peak.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

/GG/

Morning Misstep

His current predicament was all Kamijo's fault. If his brilliant underling had not come in humming that tune, then Miyagi Yoh wouldn't have gotten the song stuck in his head. When the thing got stuck in his head he had no choice but to ask around the student body to find out who knew the song so he could figure out the small bit of music had been buzzing around his synapses for a few hours. Lucky, or unlucky, enough one of the visiting art students had heard his request and produced the song.

After listening to said song once, using the oversized headphones of the kid, the damn thing was now permanently etched into his brain and hadn't left while he attempted to sleep. When he woke to use the toilet in the middle of the night his piss had been accompanied by a song in his head. When he returned to bed and hugged Shinobu to his chest the song (along with Shinobu's cute little snores) was his lullaby back into slumber land. And now, after he'd woken up, taken a shower, and was in the process of shaving, the song was still in his head playing with his psyche.

Never had a song gotten stuck in his head so fast. Usually if a song ended up on his internal soundtrack to life it was instrumental and of a slightly less pop-ish caliber. Miyagi didn't know why the song was stuck in his head, but he knew he wanted to get rid of it. So what did Yoh do? He started to sing the song out loud in hopes the damn thing would leave him alone the rest of the day.

/GG/

Shinobu had woken up when Miyagi left the bedroom to take his shower. Whenever the man left he woke up almost instantly because of the lack of contact. He could fall back into partial sleep when he was gone, but it wasn't the healthy sleep he had when his older lover was there with his arms wrapped around Shinobu's lithe frame. He'd never admit how much the lack of contact that occurred when Miyagi left made him feel as if part of his soul had left as well.

The young man sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stretched his arms toward the ceiling. He'd heard the water from Miyagi's shower turn off which meant the older man was going to brush his teeth and shave. Shinobu had his lover's routine memorized to the point he could repeat it in his sleep.

Something was a little different this time though. Shinobu strained his ear as he listened to what sounded like some sort of English pop song. Not all the words were there, but when the words were absent it sounded like Miyagi was humming at the top of his lungs. What in the sam hell was that man doing, trying to wake the neighbors?

Completely awake and rather put off, the college student stood up and walked toward the door. Once opening the door he could hear the sound of Miyagi's singing that much clearer and it was the worst sound he'd heard in his life. It took a lot of stamina not to put his hands to his ears as he stalked toward the bathroom to find out if his lover had finally jumped off the deep end.

With a scowl icy enough to freeze the sun, Shinobu stood at the doorway of the bathroom where an oblivious Miyagi was applying shaving cream to his face and making that awful racket. The boy's eyes darkened and he really wished he could be like other kids and find the situation funny. There was Miyagi, naked in the bathroom, bouncing to some sort of ridiculous song while applying shaving cream to his face. Most people would have found the situation amusing…Shinobu just rolled his eyes.

"What in the fuck are you trying to do old man, get us evicted!" He spat.

Miyagi wasn't expecting Shinobu to wake up until he got back to the bedroom, so when he heard that voice he did a face plant into his palm where the shaving cream was held. This caused a chain reaction of a quick breath in through his nose in which the cream decided to follow and hit the back of his throat. Next was a lovely cough that splattered shaving cream onto the mirror and spit into the sink.

Shinobu watched his lover cough for a few moments and then turn to face him. Shaving cream was running out his mouth as well as his nose and there were tears in the elder's eyes from the coughing fit. The sight was definitely memory worthy and he'd use it for blackmail later if need be.

Rather than stay there and watch Miyagi stare at him like a deer does an oncoming car, Shinobu turned around to return to the room.

"Sometimes I have no idea what I see in you." He mumbled and continued on his way back to the bedroom.

Miyagi, not even wiping the shaving cream off his face, shouted back, "Hey, come on Shinobu-chin, you didn't fall in love with me for my singing voice."

This earned a sarcastic retort from the younger man. "I don't even think a deaf person could stand your singing, old man!"

The professor closed his eyes and cleaned off his sticky face. He still needed to shave and that damn song was still stuck in his head. Miyagi spent the rest of his morning ritual plotting what he was going to do to Hiroki as punishment for the misstep in his morning.


	3. Smile Even More

I want to thank everyone who turned in for this little series. I enjoyed writing it and hope a few people enjoyed reading it as well. I am going to dedicate this chapter to my supervisor who caught me in the bathroom at work singing this song. She has yet to let me live down the stigma that has now decided to haunt me.

/GG/

Smile Even More

It was, honestly, a day like any other day. The man had woken up after his significant other had vacated the premises, went to work, put up with all manner of incompetent manga writers, received no less than two-dozen text messages from his lover, and was finally allowed to crawl home around eleven; after the final train had left. So were days in the middle of the cycle and Kisa was used to them.

At bordering on 31 years of age, he was ready for a job with a schedule that was slightly less crazy. That wasn't going to happen though as he had adjusted to the lifestyle of a nocturne and it suited him just fine. Truth be told though he would have preferred a few more days a week home at a decent hour so he could see his boyfriend on a more regular basis. The two had finally agreed to co-habitat in two-week intervals to see how well such an idea worked out. Kisa hadn't done the co-habitation thing before, so it was all new to him.

Kisa'd never admit this fact to anyone, but he did enjoy having someone to come home to. Years of his life were spent just looking for that quick fix, kind of like a drug addict. Kisa's drug of choice happened to be sex and even when he and Yukina had gotten together the thing they did the most was have sex. After the younger man moved into the apartment for longer periods of time the editor actually started learning more about him.

Little things like how Yukina always cleaned his brushes and then made sure the tip of the paint brush was pointed before putting it away. Or how he'd always fold his bath towel into a triangle instead of a square. Kisa's favorite little quirk happened to be when the man did the laundry he'd always smell the clean clothes to make sure they still smelled of Kisa before hanging them to dry. The practice reminded Kisa of a girl in one of the recent volumes in the magazine his group had recently edited.

He'd never let anyone know of this secret though…it was just too embarrassing. Plus if Yukina ever found out then life as Kisa knew it would be over. The love-sick younger man would sparkle even more than all the fireworks set off into the night sky during Lunar New Year in China.

In all of his musings, Kisa almost walked by his door. Rolling his eyes at himself he inserted the key and slowly opened the door to his apartment. The lights were off and on any normal day it would have appeared that Yukina had already gone to bed. Of course this just couldn't have been a normal day because the first thing that hit his brain was his ears being accosted by the sounds of the young painter singing, horribly, from somewhere within.

Sure the racket would cause passersby to look up from the street; Kisa jumped into his apartment and shut the door with a resounding crash. This was followed by the blush from Hades creeping onto his face and surely turning his ears a nice shade of purple. What in the name of all that is holy was Yukina doing?

Kisa realized the noise was coming from the bathroom and for a moment he wondered if his boyfriend was taking a shower, but the water monitor wasn't running. That left a couple of options. One, Yukina was taking care of personal business. Two, he was already finished with a shower. Or three, he was painting and didn't want to worry about getting the paint on anything other than the canvas.

/GG/

Yukina was in the process of adding some finishing touches to his upcoming project for school. The requirements for this project were quite strict and required a special type of acrylic paint that needed paint thinner to remove once dropped on something. Being the gentleman that he was, the art student had decided to paint in Kisa's bathroom to avoid any sort of mishap that could have occurred.

Part of the requirement had been to meet with a partner artist at another of the universities in the area. Yukina had been paired up with another student from Mitsuhashi and thus had spent a number of hours on campus. While there some random professor had been asking around for an American song by Lady Gaga. Said song happened to be on Yukina's MP3 player, so he'd been nice enough to share the song with the man.

The problem occurred after he'd started on his way home. The song had lodged itself into his brain and had demanded attention. In order to satisfy his brain's requirements the song needed to be played. So while in the process of adding finishing touches to his artwork Yukina had put on his headphones and listened to the song. Less than a stanza later he was singing and completely immune to any sort of distractions that might have come his way.

/GG/

Kisa stood in the doorway and didn't know what to react to first. There was Yukina, wearing bib-overalls and no shirt or shoes, looking drop dead gorgeous. On the other hand the man was belting out a tune about telephones and dancing that made no matter how hot the man looked drop down a few notches. In his mind's eye the man was standing in an aura of light that hit his hair just right. Dancing around the head of his lover were little, chibi telephones grooving with one another. This caused the man to zone into a completely different reality.

Yukina finished adding some fine detail to one of the buildings in his painting and turned around to clean his brush. His face lit up like a solar flare on the sun when he noticed Kisa standing in the doorway, staring at him with an almost vacant expression. He turned off his music and smiled.

"Kisa-san, welcome home!"

The older man didn't respond. Yukina put his brush down and took off his headphones. He then walked over to Kisa-san and looked into the man's eyes. He waved his hands in front of Kisa's face.

"Earth to Kisa-san. Are you in there?"

Kisa shook his head and looked into the eyes of his beau and blinked a few times before turning and walking off.

"I have to put up with shojo manga characters at work," he started. "Why do I have to come home and see these very characters in my bathroom? Someone must really have it in for me."

Yukina watched his lover walk off and smiled even more, if that was even possible. He was happy his Kisa-san was home and he couldn't wait to tackle him after he cleaned up his art supplies.

/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG/GG

Authors Note

I wanted a chance to explain my decision in the first chapter with making Hiro-san know English.

Based on when this series was written most high school students would have been taught English in the school system while Hiroki was still in school. Provided he studied because he wanted to either be closer to Usami or wanted to outdo him, he would have learned enough to get by if necessary. When he was a student there would have been English language crams schools available and since he was from a well to do family it is highly probable he would have been expected to learn English so he could communicate with foreigners on his father's behalf.

As a student in Japanese universities it was probably required he know some English, especially when he went onward to earn his master's degree. Most colleges in Japan like it when professors can speak some conversational English because that may help to gain more international students. I personally believe, that while maybe not fluent, Hiroki's English is probably good enough to understand some basics and respond as well as the ability to read and write.


	4. All of the Eyes

Just when I think I am finished with a series, I get a request for another shot. So, here is a Romantica version of Seme Gaga for people's reading pleasure. This chapter is dedicated to Carrot-Bunny who made the request. Hope you like it.

Cheers!

/GG/

Seme Gaga

All of the Eyes

Takahashi Misaki has been known to walk in on some pretty strange things in his life. There was the time he walked in on his parents 'embracing' one another when he was four. There was the time he'd walked in on his brother measuring himself with a ruler when he was seven. Then there was the infamous time he'd walked in on Usami Akihiko in the process of molesting (?) his brother.

The countless strange occurrences he'd walked in on at Usami's condo even outdid the things he'd seen as a child. But not even walking in on Usami standing at the counter with a cake box, written in English, and covered in slime could have prepared for what Misaki was going to walk into on that particular day.

After class, in which he'd managed to actually impress a professor by commenting instead of staying absolutely silent, Misaki started the walk home. Usagi-san had mentioned that he'd be in a meeting and wouldn't be able to pick him up after school. This didn't bother Misaki in the slightest since he didn't particularly like the brand of attention one overprotective writer tended to garner when he set foot on campus.

Completely free and not having to deal with the unpleasant stares from passersby, Misaki trudged home with his bookbag on his left shoulder and a smile on his face Yes, it was a perfect day and nothing was going to ruin it.

At least until his phone rang.

A tune emanated from his pants' pocket that caused Misaki to stop on a dime. Not only that, but people in the vicinity stopped and stared. Misaki turned a vibrant shade of red as he reached for his mobile to turn off the offending music. Though, while he found it offending, many of the female student body who were milling around thought it rather amusing and were laughing and pointing. This made the college student turn in on himself as he opened the phone and looked at the incoming text.

_My meeting is done; I'll be there to pick you up soon. _

"Oh, no you won't!" Misaki growled, out loud, as if he thought Usami could hear him if he spoke directly to the cellular device. This caused quite a few people to chuckle as they continued on their way.

_I am on my way home now. I'd get there before you reached me. Just stay put and I'll see you when I get home!_

Misaki typed furiously, stating each word as he entered the letters in using the keypad on his phone. '_Damn, that stupid rabbit, changing my ringtone to some pop song,' _he thought.

Once he pressed send he put his phone back in his pocket and thought the conversation done…until the phone rang again.

More passersby turned to look at the skinny college student with the foreign song coming from his pants, and at least half of them giggled at how embarrassed said student seemed to be. Misaki wanted to sink through the ground or throw the phone into the road…or both, maybe. Instead he picked up the device and stared at it as the tune continued gaily from his hand. Eventually he opened it and looked at the text message.

_I don't know if I can wait till you get home for my Misaki refill. _

Not only did this comment make the boy turn redder and start to feel hotter, he could feel parts of his anatomy responding.

"Don't say things like that in public, you pervert!" Misaki hissed. Once he realized he did have a crowd gathered, he took off running, much to the amusement of many individuals in the area.

"Stupid Usagi!" he spat as he rounded a corner and stopped to catch his breath. "Don't say embarrassing things in writing!"

Misaki was mortified when another text came in to the same blasted song. He jumped and ended up dropping his mobile on the ground where it continued to notify him of a new text message. Misaki didn't want to answer it, he just wanted to leave the phone on the ground and vanish into thin air.

"Son, you dropped your phone."

Misaki looked over to the corner of the building and saw a complete stranger staring at him.

"Are you okay? You look a little flush?"

"Uhhh…" Misaki stated dumbly. "No…uh…I'm okay. Just a little winded," he said as he bent to pick up the phone.

He watched as the man left and then he flipped open the phone to see an extra long message, mocking him.

_Then until you get here let's try sexting. I have always enjoyed learning new things and we have never done sexting before. That might tide me over until I can taste you in my mouth and feel you around my…_

Misaki slammed the phone shut before finishing the message.

"Pervert Usagi!" he shouted for all to hear. "Who does he think he is, treating me like a sex slave?"

After he gained some composure he continued on the way home, breathing becoming a little more erratic with each passing step. He'd never admit this to anyone, not even on his death bed, but sometimes the effect the older man had on him was almost too much to take and he could feel his body responding without even a touch. He didn't hate it, though.

But he didn't like that he didn't hate it.

/GG/

Upon returning home Misaki entered the passcode into the door and walked into the condo.

"I'm home," he mumbled, waiting to hear the footsteps of one Usami Akihiko walking toward him. When that didn't happen, he got rather curious.

Misaki stepped onto the hallway and walked, quietly toward the living area. The moment he peaked inside that song started which caused him to fall flat on his ass just inside the interior of the apartment. His eyes went wide as he stared and wondered if he'd even walked into the right house.

The scene was something out of a music video and Misaki didn't know whether to be scared or confused.

Usami was standing in front of where his one television used to sit. Instead of one there were sixteen; stacked in rows and columns of four. Not only that, but there were smaller televisions scattered throughout the room. All of the smaller ones were playing the same song as the sixteen larger screens were playing. The only difference was that the sixteen larger ones had one picture for all sixteen, so he was looking at two American girls, killing a room full of people as if it were a movie screen.

"Usagi-san, what is this?" he tried to shout over the music.

Akihiko stole across the room and offered Misaki a hand in standing; a grin across his face. "Hiroki was talking about this song the other day and I liked it so much, I decided to set up a huge entertainment center in the front room here so you and I can watch the fun in high definition."

Misaki's eyes narrowed. "How much money did you waste on all of this?" he asked, impatiently; the music was starting to get to him.

"I don't know," Usami answered truthfully. "But you should know that nothing is too good for my Misaki," he purred as he enveloped the younger man in his arms and carried him to the sofa.

"Put me down, Usagi-san, I am not a baby!" Misaki protested until he was dumped onto the sofa, where Usami pounced.

"It's too long to wait all day for you," the elder whispered huskily. "I think I may have to recharge every morning and ever evening from now on."

Misaki struggled from his position on the sofa, which he knew wouldn't amount to much anyway. Then he realized they were being watched. Rather than look at the eyes of his lover, he looked at the disgusting display of technology that seemed to have paused on a picture of the two women, eyes looking right at him.

From the sides of the room the multiple little televisions had two sets of eyes, each, staring at him as he was about to be used as a sex object. Then, from the huge setup at the front of the room, two sets of giant eyes were watching them as well.

All the blood drained from Misaki's face as he could feel all of the optics boring into his and Usami's forms on the sofa in a compromising position.

"Usagi-san, we can't do this in front of them," he protested, using his hand to point to the screens.

"They can't see anything, Misaki, they aren't real," Usami whispered as he pulled Misaki's shirt up and started his ritual.

"No, Usagi-san, we really can't do that with the…" He couldn't get the rest out as he felt his lover start to do impure thing to him. Even with all of the eyes watching he was still responding.

"See," Akihiko stated softly. "My little Misaki _is _an exhibitionist."

'_No I'm not!' _his mind screamed as his body screamed in a completely different manner.

'_I hate you, stupid Usagi! I really hate you!'_

'_I hate that you are so stupid. I hate that you don't listen. I hate that you are a pervert who should be passing his sexual prime…I ha…I hat…I…I…I can't hate you, Usagi-san. I can't hate you…because I love you.'_


	5. A Fruitless Attempt

I had intended to end this series after the first three chapters. Unfortunately others had me change my other mind. This will be the last chapter, most likely. I've chosen this couple because I know how much Risque Tendencies loves the pairing and I wanted to do something to make her smile. Recently we've run across a whole lot of Hatori and Chiaki bashing, so for two people (plus a number of others) who like the pairing it's been a little frustrating. But, we like what we like and are more than happy to have an adult conversation about the pair, if anyone wants to. So, I dedicate this to my editor! Enjoy Risque!

Thank you everyone for making this a fun series to write. I enjoyed the muse while it lasted!

/GG/

Seme Gaga

A Fruitless Attempt

On the outside of the building it was a beautiful, sunny day, complete with happy pedestrians walking to and fro in a whimsical manner. On the inside of the same building, in many places, the same type of atmosphere was around. In fact, the only place that didn't seem to fall into a picture-perfect faerie tale was sales. And that seemed to be because of a very pissed man by the name of Yokozawa Takafumi.

Said man was in an extremely bad mood thanks to incompetent staff, idiots jumping onto the subway tracks during rush hour, thereby making the train stop in the middle of the commute, and the lack of fresh coffee in the canteen. He really needed that coffee after spending an extra two hours stuck on a subway car that was flush against a second car and a brick wall. Not only had he been stuck, but the car was stuffed like a sardine can and no one could move anywhere else.

Occasionally he'd even felt as if someone were 'touching' him in a lewd manner, unbecoming of a salary-man. What he had wanted to do at the time was turn around and bloody someone's nose, but since there was also a mother and her young son in the seat near him he decided against it and held in his frustrations till he arrived at work.

Then he found out there was no coffee. Not only was there no coffee in the cafeteria, but in none of the break rooms as well. What the hell!? There should have been black, liquid goodness everywhere in the building. They were a publishing company for heaven's sake. It wasn't until later that he'd found out that there had been bugs found in some of the coffee canisters that all of them had been thrown out and a new shipment wasn't expected till later in the day.

Bugs! In the bloody coffee containers. Idiots jumping onto train tracks. Incompetent staff who seemed to have misplaced over eighty thousand United State's dollars. These were the days in which Yokozawa, the bear, wanted to crawl back into a hole and hibernate.

Rather than deal with his subordinates, he figured he'd pay a visit to Emerald and discuss Hatori's newest mangaka's sales stats. They were good, really good, and Yokozawa wanted to push for an extra supply of the manga, in addition to a drama CD. Normally it wasn't him who asked for this, but since Hiyori was in love with this new series, he'd gotten it into his head to ask. This way he could have an easy birthday present for her if the CD was released in a timely manner.

Aura black as death, Takafumi stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the department his former lover and formal rival worked. The minute he stepped into the blinding pink mess he took in a deep breath and backed up slightly. Were they all blind?

"Masamune, where's Hatori-san?" Yokozawa asked the head editor brusquely.

"He's in a meeting with Isaka-san at the moment," Takano answered absentmindedly. Then he realized who he was talking to. "What are you doing here?"

Yokozawa noticed Takano glance at Onodera, who was looking a little on-edge with the appearance of the sale's manager.

"Nothing that concerns any of the people here!" Yokozawa snapped. "I want to talk with Hatori about his newest charge. Let him know to come find me when he gets back."

He turned to leave, but was stopped when he heard Takano call after him.

"Yokozawa, are you okay?"

"How long have _you_ known me?" the man asked, annoyed. Then he added under his breath, "You should know me well enough by now to pick up on my moods."

Rolling his eyes he left the room that looked like Miss Piggy had vomited Pepto Bismol on the whole of everything. He could vaguely hear Kisa make a comment about his mood being extra scary. Yokozawa didn't consider himself scary. If a ten year old kid could handle him, then so should a bunch of whiny manga editors.

/GG/

"Yokozawa-san?"

Said man looked up from his pile of paperwork to see that Hatori Yoshiyuki had come to his department. Finally, someone who had some common sense in his head.

"Hatori-san, I want to discuss with you the need to increase this new mangaka's published volumes at twelve stores."

Normally such a discussion didn't happen with editors, but in the case of Hatori, after the man had helped him out a few times, Yokozawa felt comfortable speaking with the man on a professional level. After all, Hatori was second in command at Emerald, which meant he was more than capable of having an intelligent conversation.

"I understood that it was selling fast, but not that fast," Hatori said; a small look of wonder in his eyes the only emotion being conveyed.

"This is a better than average start and we want to capitalize on this as much as possible. I suggest writing a proposal for a drama CD. I happen to think, after reading this, that Horiuchi Kenyuu and Nakamura Yuuichi would be perfect for the two main male leads."

This time Hatori did show more emotion. "You already have a cast in mind?"

Yokozawa suddenly realized how he sounded. Of course he wasn't the one to choose those two seiyuu; that had been what Hiyori'd said just the night prior. For some reason that little brat was rubbing off on him.

Lucky for him he didn't have a chance to respond to the comment because Hatori's phone went off in his pocket. Not only that, but it was playing a song he'd heard multiple times in the past few days.

Hatori's shock at the tone indicated the man hadn't been aware his phone even had such a ringtone. Within seconds he had the phone open and was reading some sort of text message.

"I apologize for that unnecessary music, Yokozawa-san. It seems that someone in my life has sticky fingers and a rather childish sense of humor at times," the man stated calmly. Yokozawa watched as the tone was removed from the phone and said device placed firmly into Hatori's pocket.

"Surprisingly, I understand. Kids can be a handful," he mumbled, not realizing that the two _kids_ he was referring to were actually twenty years apart in age.

"I will start on the proposal today and have it handed in tomorrow," Hatori said, getting back to business rather quickly. Yokozawa admired how the man could ignore such an embarrassing public display. He, himself was too quick to go berserk, but Hatori had a calm and cool demeanor that didn't seem to break while he was at work.

"Thank you, and if you want any other ideas for voice actors, I have someone who can probably provide some good ideas."

Hatori bowed slightly. "Thank you, Yokozawa-san." With those words he took his leave and Yokozawa was back to work.

Unfortunately that damn ringtone was stuck in his head and would remain so for the rest of the day.

/GG/

After almost firing half of his staff, going postal on a few bookstore owners, and not getting any coffee, Yokozawa finally had the opportunity to go home. His mood was sour enough he wanted to skip going to Kirishima's place and just go to his own abode so his demeanor didn't affect anyone else.

Unfortunately he'd received a text a few moments before he walked out the door asking him to come by and see the new present Hiyori's paternal grandparents had gotten her. He initially declined, politely, but then received a phone call from the girl herself, excited beyond belief, at wanting to show him. Of course the 'wild horse' of the sales department couldn't turn down such a request.

This ended with him agreeing and heading toward Kirishima's place instead of his own.

/GG/

Using the key he'd been given a while back he entered the apartment and dropped his briefcase on the ground. Music was emanating from somewhere beyond the entryway. It was that damn ringtone, only louder, and the singing wasn't good. Yokozawa wanted to cover his ears from the offending noise, but couldn't. It was like watching a train wreck unfold. Only he wasn't seeing it, but hearing it.

Silently he crept into the apartment and stood in the doorway, eyes wide. Sitting on the sofa, bouncing to the music was Hiyori. Singing into a fake microphone, in horrible English, was Kirishima. The song the man was singing was the same tune Hatori'd had as his ringtone.

Not only was Kirishima singing, but he was dancing; rather poorly. Yokozawa wasn't sure which was worse; the singing or the dancing. What made him have heart palpitations was the look on Kirishima-san's face. No matter what he was doing, he looked magnificent.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

Seeing _him_ sweating like that was doing things to his body he didn't want happening when the kid was around.

"Onii-san!" Hiyori shouted happily as she stood up and grabbed Yokozawa by the hand. Within seconds he was standing next to Kirishima and the kid, and watching the music unfold.

The elder winked at Yokozawa with a smirk and finished his song before handing the microphone to his daughter.

"Yokozawa, so nice you could join us. Hiyori wanted to share her new toy with you," Kirishima said, slyly.

"Here, sing!"

A microphone was thrust into his hands and he looked at the other two, confused. "What is this?" he asked.

"Grandma and grandpa picked me up a Wii and American Idol Karaoke!" the little girl gushed. "Papa was singing Telephone by Lady Gaga."

So that was the god-awful song he'd been subject to all day.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Uh…Hiyori, I don't sing," he stammered, trying to hand the microphone back to the girl without hurting her feelings.

"That's okay," she stated smartly. "Neither does papa, as you could probably tell."

"Hey!" the man being discussed interjected. "I wasn't that bad."

"Yes," Hiyori nodded. "Yes you were. Sorata ran into the bedroom a moment after you started singing."

Yokozawa compressed a chuckle at hearing that.

"You're not being very nice, Hiyori," Kirishima said, in mock sadness. He knew he couldn't sing to save his life.

"You don't have to anymore. Onii-san can sing now!"

Yokozawa had all but forgotten he was still holding the microphone in his hand. He tried to hand it back again. "I really don't sing, I'd rather hear you sing."

"Please!" Hiyori begged.

Kirishima came up behind him even as the girl was getting a song ready for Yokozawa to sing.

"I'll make it worth your while, Takafumi," the elder whispered into his ear in a sultry tone.

The sales manager could feel his face turn red at what the other was implying. "Like _that_ is going to make my singing worth anyone's while!" he hissed.

Zen blew on his ear, which caused Yokozawa to shiver. "It will, trust me."

'_Pervert!' _ Yokozawa thought as Hiyori pulled him to the center of the room to kill everyone's ears within a five mile radius. Then he noticed Kirishima had his phone out. _'Don't you fucking dare!'_

Of course it was a fruitless attempt.


End file.
